HP and the SS from a Slytherins Point of Veiw
by Adrian Pucey
Summary: *Chapter 7*Adrian, a slytherin's, point of veiw about HP and the SS! This is baised on what happened in the SS but some things are diffrent! Please R&R!
1. Meeting Him

Disclaimer- i DO NOT own any of the characters in the um fan fic thingy!  
Rated-PG 13 but this may change  
Couples-most probably Adrian and Draco  
BTW-This may not be EXACTLY like in the books!  
Authers Note-Some of the stuff in the fic is based on RP's I have had!  
  
Chapter 1-Meating Him  
  
Adrian Pucey, a first year, sits in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with her best friend Blaise Zabini.  
  
Adrian has blonde hair and brown eyes. She was adopted and the only thing she knows about her real family is that she was a twin and that all of her family members were Slytherins.  
  
The door opens and a boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses walks in. "Sorry im just lo...." He started but Adrian enterupted. "You must be Harry Potter, im Adrian Pucey, and thats Blaise Zabini!" She shakes his hand. He walks out and Adrian thinks 'Wonder why he was in such a hurry to leave.' Adrian sits. "So, Adrian, how was your summer?" asked Blaise.  
  
"It was ok, boring really, muggle movies are so lame!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Their topic quickly changed from muggle movies to Voldemort, to the Weasleys (i don't know why they were talking about the Weasleys, cause I duno!) to boys.  
  
"From what I heard, Draco has changed over the summer!" Said Blaise.  
  
"Yeah I wonder wh......"  
  
"Hello ladies." Draco smiles at them as they change around seats so Crabbe and Goyle are sitting on one side and Draco is sitting on the other, in the middle of Adrian and Blaise.  
  
'Wow, he HAS changed.'  
  
While Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco have a so called conversation, Adrian and Blaise sit their, starring at Draco.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stand in the Great Hall. The sorting hat starts singing and when it stops, Professor Mcgonagall starts calling names,  
  
(some of these names, I don't know the first name or house.)  
  
"Abott, Hannah!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Brocklehurts, Mandy!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Brown, Lavender!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Crabbe, Vincent!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Finnigan, Seamus!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Goyle, Gregory!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Longbottom, Neville!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"MacDougal, Morag!"  
"WHATEVERTHEHOUSEISIDONTCARE!"  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Moon, Blahblah!"  
"ISTILLDONTCARE!"  
  
"Nott, Winklesmumble!"  
"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Parkinson, Pansy!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Patil, Padma!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Patil, Parvati!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Perks, Sally-Anne!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Pucey, Adrian!"  
Adrian walked up, grinning. As soon as the hat was on her head, it screamed.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Their was a loud roar from the Slytherin table and she sat down next to Draco.  
  
"Thomas, Dean!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Turpin, Lisa!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Weasley, Ronald!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Zabini, Blaise!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
All of the Slytherins clapped Blaise sat next to Adrian.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pleaseeeeeeeeeee R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Slytherin Common Room

Disclaimer-i DO NOT own any of the characters in the um fan fic thingy but i DO own everything, most things, that they do!  
Couples-its probably going to be Adrian and Draco, Blaise and Harry  
BTW-This may not be EXACTLY like in the books!  
Authors Note-NO ONE REVIEWED WAAAAAAAA I FEEL SO LEFT OUT!  
  
Chapter 2-Slytherin Common Room  
  
They left the Great Hall when the feast was over.  
  
After a while they got to a wall.  
  
"Mud-bloods suck!" said one of the Slytherins. The wall disappeared, and he said, as they entered, "Girls dorms to the right, 1st room, same for the boys but on the left."  
  
Most everyone went to their dorm, but Goyle, Crabbe, Draco, Adrian, and Blaise, sat down on the green sofa to talk.  
  
"Like my new look?"Draco asked. His whole life his hair had been messy, and his eyes used to be dark dark gray, almost black. His hair is now very strait and shiny, his eyes are light gray, she supposed his mum or dad magiced them that way. He has also grown about 2 inches. Adrian grew about 3 inches, and Blaise grew about 5 inches. Blaise was always the short one but now they are all the same size.  
  
"Yes, Draco, I think you look a lot better now than then," said Adrian. For once, Adrian saw Draco's cheeks redden.  
  
"A LOT better!" laughed Blaise. Now Draco's face was all red.  
  
"What wrong with Draco?" asked Crabbe, stupidly.  
  
Draco, his face back to white and cold, turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "Nothings wrong with me."  
  
"Are you sure? Your face was red like it was going to blow up!" asked Goyle.  
  
At that Adrian giggled, "He was *blushing*!"  
  
"Oooooooh!" Said Crabbe and Goyle together, still looking confused.  
  
"Nevermind! Oh yeah, guys, look what I got for my 11th birthday!" She lifts up her sleeve and they look at the Dark Mark. Blaise gasps as she lets her sleeve down and Draco says, "Cool!"  
  
She giggles."My dad says I have to be atleast 15 before I can become a Death Eater!"  
  
"Oh, but it hurts when he makes you one, and it hurts when he comes near!"  
  
"Guys we should be going to bed soon!" says Blaise.  
  
They all say their good nights and head up to their dorms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to: NO ONE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaseeeeeee R&R!!! 


	3. Blaise Part One

Disclaimer-i DO NOT own any of the characters in the um fan fic thingy but i DO own everything, most things, that they do!  
Couples-Blaise and Harry, probably Adrian and Draco, and Professor Snape and .............  
BTW-The only thing thats going to be like the books is the mane stuff that happens, like the troll in the girls bathroom, stuff like that!  
Authors Note-............*dances*  
  
Chapter 3 - Blaise Part One  
  
Draco, Adrian, Crabbe, and Goyle walk to the Great Hall. It has been two weeks since school, and already weird things where happening. When Adrian woke up, Blaise wasnt in bed, nor was she in the common room.  
  
"I bet Blaise is in the Great Hall, if she isnt, she might be in the library, or outside." says Adrian as they aproch the Great Hall.  
  
"If she isnt in any of those places, we'll have to wait 'till classes start, she wont miss classes, your know how she is!" (That took me about 2 minutes to figure out what he was going to say, lol) Draco says as they see that she isnt in the Great Hall, and they sit and eat.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"First class, Double Potions with Gryffindors," says Draco as they head to the Doungens.  
  
They enter Potions, look around and don't see her. They sit in the frount row and Snape comes in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Pucey, do you know where Ms.Zabini is?" asks Snape.  
  
"No Professor!" They say at the same time.  
  
"Ok.... Mr.Weasley, do you know where Mr.Potter is?" He asks Ron.  
  
"No Professor, havent seen him all day!" He says.  
  
"Well then, I have to go somewhere, you may get started on your homework! Read chapters 8, 9, 10, 11, and write a 1,000 word essay on what you read, the most words you can write is 1,100, NO MORE THAN THAT!" Snape storms out of the room and everyone starts talking.  
  
"I wonder where she could be and... I wonder if she's with Potter!" Adrian says, looking at Draco.  
  
He nods and says, "Me too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Casey-o.0-Thanks so much. *hugs* lol   
My badger did it-Hehe, I wrote Chapter 4 already, it should be up soon!  
  
I just have tah type up Chapter 4 and CA BOOM...... ok maybe not..... er....... FANKS AGAIN CASEY-o.0 AND MY BADGER DID IT, I LUV YOU GUYS SO MUCH........... *heh* 


	4. Blaise Part Two

Disclaimer-i DO NOT own any of the characters in the um fan fic thingy but i DO own everything, most things, that they do!  
Couples-Blaise and Harry, probably Adrian and Draco, and Professor Snape and .............  
BTW-I am madly in love with Tom Felton and Draco Malfoy, lol  
Authors Note-Give me a H "H" Give me an O "O" Give me a T "T" and another T "T" Give me an I "I" Give me an E "E"...... what does that spell? "DRACO!"  
  
Chapter 4 - Blaise Part Two  
  
"Hey guys!" Blaise enters the Common Room, wet and muddy.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BLAISE???" Adrian screams, as she jumps up, knocking over her Potions book.  
  
"Out," says Blaise.  
  
"ALL DAY, MISSING CLASSES?" Adrian walks over to her, maddly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What where you doing?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well...eh...you see...its like this...um...I was..."  
  
"OH JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Adrian's face was redder than the Weasley's hair.  
  
"I better go, take a shower..." with that, she runs out.  
  
Adrian and Draco look at each other, "Im going to follow her tonight... your coming to Draco!"  
  
"Wont it look weird... me in the girls dorms?"  
  
Adrian says a spell and an invisibility cloak apears.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco, you must keep quiet, my eyes a re going to be closed, I want you to watch Blaise!" Adrian whispers to Draco, as she lays against him, although, she cant see him.  
  
After watching her for about 30 minutes, she finaly gets up, looks at Adrian, and leaves.  
  
Adrian gets under the cloak with Draco and they follow close behind.  
  
"That was my foot!!" Adrian whispers to Draco.  
  
"Sorry," he whispers back.  
  
"Ipler," whispers Blaise and a wall opens.  
  
They follow Blaise onto the balcony and Adrian covers her mouth when she sees who Blaise came to meet............HARRY POTTER!  
  
Adrian looks at Draco and something pushes them, just as Blaise and Harry where about to kiss. The cloak comes off, Draco is laying on top of Adrian and they look at Blaise and Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter was originally going to be a hole lot longer, but i was 1:00 when I started to write this chapter so i disided not to make it longer.  
  
Te he he he he he he he he he he he he he *cough cough*  
  
Fanks to: NNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA ONNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE.......... heh vats alrightio though! 


	5. Note

Thannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnks coconut-ice agent h/h, it doesnt let me use the thing i have for my story so i have to copy it over to a text document  
and I copyed over Chapter 2 not 3, heh, but its fixed now! 


	6. Blaise Part 3

Disclaimer- I do not own most of the characters but I do own most of the actions!  
Rated-PG 13 I do not know why, I may change it!  
Couples-Blaise/Harry, Adrian/Draco, Professor Severus Snape/Professor Ann Sinistra  
BTW-Heather and Brittany, 2 of my friends, are step sisters, just thought you ought to know!  
Authors Note-LALALALALALALALALALALA, Sorry it took so long to get out!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 - Blaise Part 3  
  
Blaise and harry stare at them and Blaise says, "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Well, you see, Blaise, you wouldn't tell us where you were all day so we disided to follow you... why are you with Potter?" Adrian asks.  
  
"I happen to like Harry, we are secretly dating... I guess its not a secret now, is it?"  
  
"We won't tell, we don't wan't the Slytherin reputation ruined because you like a Gryffindork!"  
  
Blaise glares at them, "Gryffindors arnt that bad you know...."  
  
Adrian cuts her off, "Gryffindors arnt bad at all, which is why I hate them!"  
  
"Adrian... lets just go ok?" Draco pulls up Adrian and they walk back into Hogwarts, forgeting the invisibility cloak.  
  
"I can't be..." Adrian stops when someone turns them around... Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor... I ca ex...."  
  
"Shhh... be quiet and get back to the common room, now!"  
  
The nod and walk to the common room, hidding from the Prefects and Professors.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't belive Blaise!"  
  
"Me neither, out of all the people she can date, she choses Potter, our worst enimy, and a Gryffindor!"  
  
Adrian mays her head on Draco's shoulder and they fall asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adrian wakes up when she hears a noise, and looks torwards the wall, Blaise is toptoeing away from it.  
  
Adrian says, rather loudly, waking up Draco, "Your just now getting back?"  
  
Blaise jumps when she heres Adrian and turns to her, "Yeah, so?"  
  
Adrian rolls her eyes and looks at her watch, "ITS 1:00, NO ONE WOKE US? WE MISSED MORE THAN HALF OUR CLASSES!"  
  
Adrian rushes up stares to get dressed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She comes down and sees Draco waiting for her.  
  
They walk to Charms class.  
  
"Nice of you two to join us!" says Professor Flitwick, his wand raised, probably in the middle of saying a spell.  
  
"Sorry Professor!" they say together.  
  
"The spell is Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I cut off the las paragraph cause it was corny hehehehehehe!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hallia Verandum - Thanks, I am making them short because I really get bored getting to detailed and im afriad I will fall asleep, and, I really cant stay on one topic for to long, I always end up changing the subject! 


	7. Flowing Tears and Revealing Secrets

Disclaimer- I do not own most of the characters but I do own most of the actions!  
Rated-PG, I changed it!  
Couples-Blaise/Harry, Adrian/Draco, Professor Severus Snape/Professor Ann Sinistra  
BTW-Heather and Brittany are acctualy not step sisters!  
Authors Note-=D CHESSE  
  
Chapter 6 - Flowing Tears and Revealing Secrets  
  
Adrian and Draco meet outside, near the lake.  
  
"Sorry im late, Draco," Adrian says as she walks up to him.  
  
"Its alright," Draco says, and smiles his very rare, but beautiful, smile.  
  
Draco takes her hand and they start walking.  
  
"Soooo...." Adrian looks at him and he stops walking, Adrian stops too.  
  
"I really like you, Adrian Pucey."  
  
"I really like you too, Draco Malfoy." Adrian sighs happily as they start walking again.  
  
"W-will.... will you b.... will you be my girlfriend?" Adrian laughs to herself 'Draco, acctualy scared!!??'  
  
"Sure!" She kisses him on the cheek and he blushes.  
  
Adrian has had a crush on Draco for a long time, but never had anuff courage to tell him, she did express her love to him in a letter, he replyed asking her to meet him on the grounds, by the lake. Adrian thought he was going to turn her down, but she was wrong.  
  
"I have to go, Adrian, um... see you later then?"  
  
She nods as he walks off. Three girls walk up to her.  
  
"Hi, Im Laura, and this is Hannah!"  
  
She stares at them, and see's that their Hufflepuffs, "Im Adrian Pucey, of Slytherin, what do you two want?"  
  
"By the way, im Cho, of Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Yes, now what do you three want?"  
  
"We just wanted to talk, and ask what you where doing with Malfoy!" says, who she supposed was, Hannah.  
  
"I find that none of your buissness, but if you must know, we are dating."  
  
They talked for a while and some how Hannah got Adrian really ticked off, and Hannah yelled, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN ME????"  
  
Adrian yelled back, "THIS!" She lifts up her right sleve to show her the Dark Mark, realising what she just did, she let her sleve fall and she stares at Hannah, who doesn't look surprised at all.  
  
"Im not afriad of you, Pucey, but you do realise we have something on you now!" Hannah says, smiling. Hannah, Cho, and Laura leave.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adrian walks to the Owlery to write her parents. When she walks in, she see's Laura, sitting, with a letter in her hand, crying.  
  
She approaches Laura and sits next to her, "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Te he he he! In the rp I had, Adrian only showed Hannah and Cho the dark mark, I think she showed Cho, and she was just showing off, she wasnt see who was more powerful!  
  
The next chapter is called, "Professor Snape's Secret" I will type it probably tomorrow, I already have it writtin!  
  
Thanks to: NO ONE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 


	8. Professor Snape's Secret

Disclaimer- I do not own most of the characters but I do own most of the actions!  
Rated-PG  
Couples-Blaise/Harry, Adrian/Draco, Professor Severus Snape/Professor Ann Sinistra  
BTW- -_-  
Authors Note-Sorry it took so long, I was to lasy to type it ^-^!  
  
Chapter 7 - Professor Snape's Secret  
  
"Whats wrong?" Adrian asks Laura.  
  
"M...m...my G...Grandfather's r...really sick... he could... could die!" Lause says through sobs.  
  
"Oh... im so sorry..." She pats Laura on the back, and Hannah walks in.  
  
"Whats wrong... what did you do Adrian?"  
  
"For once, it wasn't me, her Grandfather could die and I was just comforting her!"  
  
Laura nods and Hannah walks over, then hugs her and pats her on the back, saying over and over, "It will be ok, it will be ok!"  
  
"Well, I guess I shall leave now, bye."  
  
Adrian runs out and runs into Draco, "Adrian, I have been looking for you," Draco whispers and Adrian follows him to a slightly cracked door.  
  
Two people, Professor Snape, and Professor Sinistra, They are whispering and Draco and Adrian could hardly hear them. "I.... you.......... much that I......." Was all Adrian and Draco could here, but they knew it was Professor Snape. "I......... too... "Came from Professor Sinistra.  
  
They looked through the crack when they could'nt here any more, and saw Professor Snape and Professor Sinistra kissing.  
  
Draco and Adrian looked at each other, disgusted.  
  
When they stoped, Professor Snape gets on one knee and pulls a small, purple, velvet box out of his pocket, and opens it. He says, "Will you... marry me?"  
  
A tear drips down Professor Sinistra's face and she nods and says, "Yes!"  
  
Professor Snape slips the ring on Professor Sinistra's finger.  
  
Adrian and Draco turn back to each other, eyes very wide.  
  
"I... I think we should goto dinner now, Draco!" Adrian says, and they walks to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WOOP! Once again im sorry for not posting this sooner and making you wait =P! No one reviewed =(! 


End file.
